


The Cut That Always Bleeds

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Bokuaka - Freeform, Break Up, Bullying, Crying, F slur, F/M, Gay Akaashi Keiji, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Not a Love Story, Outing, Rain, Sad, Sad Ending, Second Year Akaashi Keiji, Slurs, Third Year Bokuto Koutarou, This Is Sad, Unrequited Love, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi loved Bokuto. The two had been dating for a year now.So why was the second year standing in the rain, crying, and with his heart torn into a million pieces?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	The Cut That Always Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is just a draft so its pretty short lol.

Akaashi set the ball and smiled in satisfaction as Bokuto spiked it with immense force, finally earning the last point needed to close their practice match. The other teammates whined at their loss, Bokuto cheering with a loud _'Hey, hey, hey!'_

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi called out to his boyfriend, voice soft and gentle as always. Nobody on the team knew about their relationship, and, as much as he wanted to call his boyfriend _'babe', 'Kou',_ and other silly couple nicknamed, he'd respect his choice of keeping their love a secret. Still, that wouldn't stop him from giving him gifts and kisses when the two were alone. Speaking of gifts, he had bought him a gray sweater with two owls in the middle he had knitted himself. It took him some time, but considering this was going to be their first anniversary, it was worth it.

"Ah, wait a minute, Akaashi." The third-year didn't even look at Akaashi as he spoke, only trotting outside and looking down at a girl that stood there with a smile. Her hair was curly and brown, thighs plump but chest a bit flat. She was pretty, though.

Jealousy crawled up Akaashi's skin at seeing how the girl would flirt with his boyfriend, swinging back and forth on her shoes before handing him a box of chocolates that contained a note on top. Everyone on the team eyed the two- cheering and whistling when said girl would have to jump to give the boy a peck on the cheek before running off with her laughter following behind. 

"Finally got someone, Bokuto?"

"Man, I have had an eye on her for some time!"

"Perhaps you'll get lucky tonight, dude!"

Akaashi couldn't care less about what his friends teased to Bokuto once he came back, ignoring him as he stormed out of the gym. Nobody seemed to acknowledge him leaving, so not like it mattered. 

After a few minutes of sitting on a bench, everyone walked out and went their separate ways. Bokuto was the last to leave and once noticing his boyfriend, he walked over and sat on the same bench, hands still holding the box of sweet treats and the love note.

"I'm breaking up with you." The bi-colored hair boy blurted out, not even looking towards Akaashi when speaking.

A silence hung between the two. Bokuto just wanted to stand up and leave. Akaashi, on the other hand, furrowed his brows and looked up at his boyfriend in confusion. This had to be a joke, right? It should be! The two had been dating for 12 months! Memories flooded the second-year's memory, all filled with their kisses and holds and dates and everything good. But now, it felt like they were being ripped away from him. It felt like an arrow had been pierced through his chest at the words _'breaking up'_ left his lover's lips.

"What do you mean, Kou?" Akaashi asked, voice threatening to break as he lay his hand on top of the other. "We've been together for a year. It's our anniver-"

"Don't fucking touch me, you _**fag!**_ " Bokuto screamed, standing up aggressively and turning around to look down at Akaashi. A fire burst in those owl eyes. Those owl eyes that Akaashi loved to stare at. He'd always get lost in how they would dilate whenever he was complimented.

"I'm not gay, Akaashi! I only dated you to practice kissing and all that." Bokuto would continue, scoffing at his last words. Drops of rain began to pour down, making the latter turn on his heel and leave him alone.

Akaashi sat up and stood there, tears falling down his cheeks as the water fell from the sky- wetting his hair and clothes and making him cold to the point of shivering. But he couldn't care. He didn't care about getting sick nor getting dirty. The hole in his heart was too much to take. The feeling of being stabbed in the chest repeated itself over and over and over again until he fell to his knees, hand clenching themselves.

Finally arriving home, the black-haired teen would drop to his bed, arms hugging himself as he sobbed loudly. He couldn't care if his mother came in. She knew about him being gay, so if she asked, there wouldn't be a problem in telling her. But right now, he wanted to be alone. He wanted to scream and punch the living shit out of Bokuto for using him and making him _feel_ the pain he was enduring at the moment. If only he could talk to Kenma. Kenma was in a relationship with Hinata, so why did the two of them work out and he and Bokuto did not?! It was unfair. It was all unfair and felt so real that his mind would burst.

His crying subsided as sleep forced him to fall into the warmth of his bed. The cut was still there. It continued to bleed, but for now, it could be ignored...

\------------

In the morning, Akaashi felt almost nothing. Showering seemed like a pain and so did going back to school. He didn't want to see Bokuto. For the first time in his life, he _didn't_ want to see the one guy he was always so eager to meet.

Unfortunately for him, things would only get worse.

Bokuto had outed him. The only friend he had trusted enough to tell him about him being gay _outed_ him. And not just to his volleyball team- no. To the whole school. Bokuto was a pretty popular guy, girls would surround him and ask for his number when they could and every other guy talked to him. It seemed of no surprise when everyone on campus started to avoid Akaashi and whisper shit behind his back.

Truthfully, Akaashi could care less about what others had to say, but hearing his teammates call him slurs and say... things... Now that did hurt.

How long would it take for the wound to settle? Akaashi didn't know and Akaashi _didn't care._


End file.
